Hetalia Big Bang Challenge entry
by DNanikki
Summary: The rift between the world starts to fade, and the first evidence of it is that slowly alternative version of our beloved countries appear out of nowhere. The first to fall into their world is a surprisingly shy and friendly version of Belarus. As all their universes slowly break apart they need to work together to find a way to stop it. (CAUTION: NO ONE STAYS UNSHIPPED!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Start

One day, in a dimension not so different from the one of our beloved nations…

"Hey, Bella! Stop for a sec!" For a short moment the belarussian girl stopped the packing of her paperwork and looked up, first not spotting the source of the voice.  
The world meeting was just finished and most of the nations where now quickly leaving the room, her brother had went out already and most of them where now following. Well, all except Germany, who had fallen asleep during the meeting and, since no one felt the need to wake him up, Belarus suspected he would probably still sit there an hour later.  
Most of the others were blocking the view when leaving when she heard the call again.  
"Just wait a second Bella!" Now she recognized the voice and smiled.  
"Don't worry Italy, I´ll wait here!", she called back over the talking of the others and smiled, while she packed the paperwork for when she would left.  
And then she finally saw the blond hair with the particular curl sticking out, and a brightly smiling Italian made his way to her, in the now nearly empty room.  
"Hey Bella, how was your day? I hope you are well, and if not, and did my best to sweeten your day now!", he happily proclaimed and without any further talking handed her a packet, his smile lighting up the whole room.  
She chuckled in response. "Now, my day went very well, thanks Darling! There weren't even many problems at my house today!"  
She couldn't help but join his smile, which never failed to cheer her up after a hard day. And he seemed happy to see his friend like that.  
"That's great! Well, then your day is going to be even better Bella!" Bella. Another thing that always made her smile, seeing the Italian using her nickname as a compliment and vise versa.  
Then she took a look at the package.  
"And… What is that? What do you made for me again Flavio?" Her smile went into a smirk. "How often…"  
"It will look great on you, I promise! And instead of this grandmother rosé you could really need some other colours! Like…", he opened the box with a dramatic fashion, "A pastel shade of orange! Extravagant, but still definitely decent enough for you and the colour being just as warm as your smile!"  
She sighed, but still looked with awe at the beautiful dress.  
"How can I thank you for this, its so pretty!"  
"Oh please, you don't have to! You love I love making clothes for you, and your happy reaction is enough for me!", he responded and blew her a kiss, "Enjoy Bella! I now need to hurry, or else my brother is going to be mad again, but we will see each other tomorrow!" With a dramatic swing on his heels he turned around and hurried out of the room, where his younger brother had left minutes ago.  
While Belarus was left behind.  
She wasn't in a hurry to get home, since her brother was already at the house they were staying for the meetings already, and so she decided to just take a walk for the moment.  
After politely waking up Germany from his sleep and telling him that the meeting was long over.  
She slowly went down the street, looking at the shops on the side and enjoying the calm, autumn afternoon, the smell of the rain from before in the air and the cold water under her feet, the sun now shining through the clouds though.  
The rays of light shining on her a letting the young woman look like an angel, bathing her light blonde hair in a golden shine and warming her up.  
"A surprisingly nice day!", she hummed and nearly felt sad when she got close to her temporary residence, getting dragged down by her thoughts since she knew her siblings would wait. And most likely discuss something in an overly… passive aggressive manner.  
She let out a sigh and dragged herself to the door, unlocking it as slowly as she could and actually surprised when she didn't heard a discussion in the background.  
"Hello? Victor? Irina?" She looked around the rooms, just to finally find a note on the door to the living room.  
"Out shopping… Okay, that's a nice change, they actually went together!" Belarus smile came back and her day went from good to great.  
"That is really lovely! A good day at my place, a new dress from Flavi, and my siblings get along for once! Jehey!" She let out a happy squeal and spinned across the room. And while she enjoyed having the house for herself for once she decided to first try her new dress on.  
With a smile she looked over herself in the mirror, the dress not being much different from her old one, but definitely having Flavios extravagant touch with the wavy bow around the waist, decorated with her name written on the end in a small elegant font.  
"Anastasia… Oh Darling, you never cease to surprise me", she giggled and spinned around the room again, letting herself fall on the couch.  
"This is a nice day…" She smiled to herself as she slowly drifted away, blissfully unaware of her surroundings.  
And so she barely realized the wind that started to flow around her.  
"Mh? Did I left the door maybe open?", she though and looked up just long enough to see herself being caught in black.  
"What the… What? What is going on?" Still half asleep, but already slightly panicking she looked around her, just to see the darkness has build itself all around the girl.  
"What? No, no no no please no. God no please get me out get me out!" Her slight panic had turned into hysteria by now and as the ground below her faded she could nothing do but scream as she fell... 


	2. Chapter 2

(As a small response to the first comment, first off, thank you for it.

Though some 2Ps are canon, the design for Romano is still only speculation. And until that isn't cleared up or at least a 2P Nyo Romano is seen, I will continue to use his fanon design. In special since only the Axis and Allies designs are actually canon (and only in sketches) so far, and nothing is known to the personalities. I will use the design I prefer and like personally for the other 2Ps.

Also, I am sorry but the ships are already set.

And I would feel very uncomfortable to write incest, sorry about that.

You where right to one ship only.

Anyhow.

Thank you, and I will try to get the format right next time!)

Chapter 2 – The Arrival

While another Belarus sat silent in her home, listening to ACDC and reading a novel she recently got, from a Russian author she had read about for a while now.

Having a calm and casual day. Not well, considering there had been quite some annoyance at the world meeting and she had to deal with it tomorrow again, but calm none the less.

Until, out of nowhere, a black hole began to form in her living room. The young woman looked up and sighed.

"Pretty sure I didn't messed that last spell up… I need to call Romania about that, maybe he made a writing mistake."

She stood up annoyed and got her knife out, expecting a demon to fall out of the darkness. What she didn't expect was to hear a high pitched scream, followed by a blonde thing, dressed in pink and orange, to be basically spit out of the darkness and at her.

"What the…?" She could barely finish when the blonde girl hit her and threw her of her feet, causing both to pummel to the ground.

"Oh my…" The stranger shook her head and coughed, her throat dry from the screams. As she saw that she was lying on top of someone, and someone with a knife in their hand none the less, the screaming started anew though. Within a second she jumped off, quickly away from Belarus and behind the couch.

While the platinum blonde girl below her just let out and annoyed sigh, sat up and looked and the still way to visible shivering figure.

"Please don't hurt me", she heard the whimper and rolled her eyes.

"I wont."

"But… You had a knife."

"I use for defense."

"You didn't need to defend yourself…"

"I did. I thought you were a demon."

"You though I were a WHAT?"

Now, the strange girl looked up with a slightly insulted expression on her face, and both froze.

"Now that´s… Unexpected." Even Belarus hadn't seen yet what now was right before her eyes.

The girl in front of her was a perfect copy, only the colours of her hair, eyes and clothes differed from her own.

The stranger looked at her just as confused.

"You… Look like me?"

She tilted her head and curiously watched over her darker clothed version.  
The darker Belarus looked back, her glare now getting slightly angry.

"How do you look like me? What is this bullshit?"

Her other version gasped.

"Please watch your language!"

"You are kidding, right?"

"No I am not! Bad language is the start of all bad habits!", her lighter version proclaimed and crossed her arms. Belarus stared at her with a skeptical glare.

"You are shitting me aren't you?"

"Language!"

"Oh god you´re not." She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Who the hell are you anyways and why do you look like some pastel goth? It doesn't suit… Us."

Her copy gasped offended, but then resulted to just a pout.

"…Since you don't seem to have any manners, I have to be a good example I suppose! My name is Anastasia Arlovskaya, I am the personification of Belarus and I would like to know where I am!"

Both stood in silence for a moment, and slowly Natalia started to speak.

"You cant be the personification of Belarus. That´s me. Stop stupidly messing around and don't use my last name, got it?"

They stared at each other, neither of them looking away.

"I am not "stupidly messing around", it is who and what I am!", she defended herself and crossed her arms.

"As said, you cant be. That's me."

"Are you calling me a liar? Because I don't lie. That's me!"

Both stared at each other for a while, the expression of the one angry, the expression of the other annoyed.

Until the angry expression left and Anastasia let out a sigh.

"Okay, listen. It may sound crazy, but maybe I am from some sort of parallel universe? The last thing I remember is that I took a nap to wait for my two siblings, Victor Braginsky and Irina Chernenkov to use their names. As I woke up, a weird black mass had surrounded me and the next thing that happened is that I ended up here. Apparently we seem to have similar names and the same… occupation, so maybe we are the same? In a sense…?"

She waited for a moment, a bit anxious around the other, a bit scared of not knowing what she thought. Then her counterpart tilted her head.

"That could actually be possible. I remember that I once talked with Romania about it and that he mentioned a theory similar to the one you just brought up. He said he looked cute as a girl, whatever that meant…"

She shook her head and looked up to the stranger before her again.

"So, you seriously think you just got, out of nowhere, sucked out of yours and spit out into a different universe?"

She nodded slowly.

"I suppose. I couldn't explain it in any other way to be honest… It not exactly  
happens to me daily!"

She nodded.

"I guessed that when I heard you screaming like a four year old."

"I was just sucked into a black hole! I was scared! You would have screamed too!" Anastasia pouted when Belarus shook her head.

"No, not really. I don't scream, I'm not a child."

"I am not a child either! I was just scared!"

Belarus raised a brow.

"You told me we are more or less the same person. Means we both got through hundreds of years…"

"You don't get sucked into a black hole every day! II am sorry I was surprised!" Anastasia pouted and fell on the couch.

"I cant believe my alternative me is such a…"

"Shithead?"

"Meanie! My god you should wash out your mouth!" The light blonde girl gasped offended as her darker counterpart just rolled her eyes.

"My god indeed… Anyway, Pinky. This week there´s a meeting going on, so tomorrow I will just ask Romania or England to send you back to wherever you came from so we both don't have to deal with each other anymore." Her voice was calm, but still slightly annoyed as she talked and watched over to her counterpart, who slowly nodded in response.

"Fine. I want back as soon as possible too, I don't want to worry the others too much…", Anastasia looked guilty to the ground, "Italy must be worried sick when I don't come back…"

Belarus simply sighed.

"Whatever you say. I´ll just tell the others tomorrow and that's it."

"Okay…", Anastasia looked up to her, "Thanks for the help!"

For a short moment the belarussian girl looked down to her strange counterpart, nearly a surprised look on her face, before she turned away.

"No problem." 


	3. Chapter 3

(Aaaaand another short comment to another review:

2P GerIta. Sorry, I still choose the ships myself!

Anyhow! To the chapter)

Chapter 3 – The meeting

Anxious and nervous, Anastasia sat outside of the meeting room, where her counterpart had left her.

Half an hour too late they had arrived and she had told her to simply wait outside until the others would know about it.

"So… That is how her world looks…" She thought to herself and remembered the drive to this place. "It isn't that different from mine but… It feels… Like something else." She mumbled to herself and looked at the ceiling.

"I am definitely not home… I know that. It is so…", she shook her head, "It feels like I'm not a nation anymore… I just don't feel like one. It's so weird…"

She sighed.

"I don't like it…"

She was so captured in her thoughts that she didn't heard the steps that quickly approached her, running through the hallways, until they abruptly stopped before her.

"Belarus?"

She quickly looked up and just as fast backed up a bit as she recognized the face.

"Veneciano!"

"Ve?"

The expression of the young man before her was confused and it took her a short while to remind herself that he was probably just as different from her Veneciano as she was from the other Belarus.

"Uhm, sorry…" She looked to the ground, a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine! Where you too late too?" She looked up again to see a warm, friendly smile on the others face. A bit confused, not used to see the familiar person before her actually smile, but happy about the friendliness he replied with.

"Yes, I was."

"And they let you wait outside? How mean!" He pouted and she chuckled at the cute expression. When he heard her chuckle he looked at her confused, but soon enough the confusion turned into another smile.

"You should be happy more often! You look cute when you smile!" Anastasia blushed.

"Thank you…"

"And you should dress in light colours more often too! You look so much nicer in it!" Another blush followed from the happy compliments.

"Veneciano, you must be confusing me. I'm not…" Just as Anastasia wanted to explain to the surprisingly happy Italian when the door beside her swung open and the actual Belarus looked out.

For a moment Italy looked confused between the two,

"What…? There are two…?"

Anastasia would have nearly hugged him, he looked so adorable confused in her eyes right now, so unusual for the familiar face.

Until Belarus shot him a glare and he slightly stepped back, obviously a bit scared.

"So you met her already."

"Yes, he has! And he is very nice!" Anastasia smiled to her counterpart. "Unlike the Veneciano I know!"

"I don't care. I explained it to the others already, get in." She kept it short and had already vanished into the room and left a confused Italy and a smiling Anastasia behind.

"Lets get inside!" And with a cheery, even though slightly nervous smile, the girl stepped inside and was immediately greeted by dozens of surprised gazes.

She looked through the strangely familiar unfamiliar faces and chuckled nervously.

"Hello everybody!" She waved as a greeting and blushes, feeling the stares on her as Italy walked into the room behind her, giving her a short hug.

"No need to be nervous, some of them are scary but most are really nice! And Germany is both, but I am sure you will get along!"

She wanted to respond when she heard a strict voice across the room.

"Italy! You are too late again! I told you to be on time at least today!"

Anastasia looked up to where the voice came from and quickly remembered the face.

"Wait, you are in time yourself?" The question was out before she could think more about it.

While Italy quickly got to his place, taking advantage of the distraction, the German looked up to her.

"What? Of course I am here on time." Anastasia was surprised by his voice. Not tired at all, clear and sharp.

"Huh… You normally rarely show ever up to meetings and if you sleep all the time…" She titled her head and looked confused at him as he got red and a few chuckles where heard through the room.

"Oh! Not you of course! The you I usually know! I mean it isn't YOU you, but my you, not in that sense mine but…", she started to stutter and got red as well.

"Well, I think I believe her alternative dimension story", she looked up again and to the green eyed Brit who had commented, "Looking basically like your twin Belarus is one thing. Calling Germany lazy? If that universe really exists I need to see that!"

The girl laughed embarrassed.

"I didn't mean it like that! England, I suppose? Natalia mentioned you maybe knew something about this issue as well, so… can you help me?"

Another person nodded in response.

"Sure! I am sure it cant be that difficult to send you back if you came here by simple accident in the first place!" Romania, Anastasia guessed.

"Really?" She looked up with hope, but it was crushed as this universes England glared at him.

"We cant be sure. We don't know how you got here in the first place, so obviously we don't know how to get you back. We will try our best though." He looked at her with a reassuring smile and she smiled back.

"And until then you can tell us about a universe where my brother is supposed to be lazy!" She heard an active yell from the back of the room and a very loud, and active laugh, followed by a annoyed groan from Germany. As he looked back Anastasia followed his glare and looked at something she really considered surprising.

"Prussia?" She confused tilted her head and walked over, not minding the other glares anymore who still just silently followed her talking, curious of the strange nation.

"Yes?" He looked up, his grin wide, and she looked surprised at him.

"Wow. I never thought you would be… like that."

"So awesome?"

"Brother stop it."

"No its fine!" Anastasia chuckled and looked at him with a friendly smile. "I am just surprised to see the other you, well, you, so loud and active…"

He looked back at her, curious now as well.

"How am I normally then?" She thought for a moment, then started to talk.

"Well. Normally you are really calm. A bit hostile, but if you just talk to another person long enough you where actually really nice. Just very insecure and always afraid to mess up when you were talking. You never speak really loud, you stutter most of the time when you're nervous and you are nervous often… It is really weird to see you so loud and cheery!"

Now another laugh followed, a female one this time.

"Prussia and actually shutting up for once? Good joke!" She recognized the voice and turned around surprised.

"Hungary? Are you making fun of him?" She looked back curiously.

"What else should I be doing?"

"But I thought you would be best friends, even here!"

A synchronic, loud "What!?" followed immediately from both and a few laughs where heard through the room as Belarus nodded serious.

"Yes! You get along so well! And you are really jealous of Austria because these two get along better…"

Another "What!?" followed.

"Yes! They are the cutest couple!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Now the laughs in the background got louder and even Germany, as Anastasia saw, suppressed a grin.

"Okay wait a second you don't mean we are actually a couple, right…?"

"As if I would ever have anything with this stick up his ass…!"

She looked confused between the two.

"What's wrong, is that different here? You are really cute together and no one is more protective of Prussia as Austria is!"

Most in the room now where laughing or chuckling, while, as she guessed, Prussia, Austria and Hungary stared at her with a completely confused expression.

"I think I need to vomit…" Prussia held his head and looked to the ground.

"I wish you wouldn't have asked in the first place as well…" Anastasia looked back to the Austrian and smiled, feeling like harmlessly messing a bit.

"Austria, what are you wearing in the first place? Since when do you dress so classy, I am normally used to quite a different attire from you!"

These small discussions still lasted for a while, leaving some of the nations breathless from laughing, others just completely confused and, as Anastasia noticed, a familiar Frenchman writing down everything she said. 


End file.
